


Side Effects

by TheBeautyWriter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And it's terrible, F/F, Fluff, Root on drugs, Root thinks she's a superstar, Shaw sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyWriter/pseuds/TheBeautyWriter
Summary: Root is on anesthesia. That's it, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeyydom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/gifts).



Shaw waited next to Root’s bed for her to wake up. _Who the hell breaks their arm when they’re getting out of the car?,_ Shaw thought. Well, the unconscious woman lying beside her was the answer.

Shaw watched the peaceful face expression of her sleeping girlfriend. Tomorrow, when the doctor releases them and they can drive home, she will make sure Root gets out of the car safely.

 

After one hour or so, Root finally started to stir. “Shaaaw?”, she whined and gradually opened her eyes, adjusting them to the bright room.

 

“Hey baby, sleep well?”, Shaw said softly. “Here, drink something” She placed the glass of water on Root’s lips, but Root flinched. She looked at Shaw in confusion and puckered her brows. _She look_ _s_ _like a puppy who is upset about his bone being taken away_ , Sameen thought. She couldn’t help but enjoy this cute sight and a smile escaped her lips.

 

“Don’t _laugh_ at me!”, Root whined and started crying.

 

“No no no! I wasn’t laughing at you! Shhh, baby, I promise, shhh”, Shaw said immediately and hugged her. She grinned into Root’s shoulder. She was so sweet when she was pumped full with drugs, and Shaw could be a grumpy sociopath again tomorrow.

 

“You didn’t?”, Root asked between sobs. “Nooo, of course I didn’t!”, Shaw consoled her and patted Root’s back soothingly.

 

“Good” When she stopped sobbing and was calmer, Root freed herself from Shaw’s arms. She grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. “Because I’ve got something to tell you”, she said with a serious voice. “You’ve got something to tell me?” Shaw repeated and her voice raised by the way she spoke.

 

“Yep”, Root answered and chuckled. “Do you wanna knoooooow?”, she asked with a mischievous smirk on her lips and raised her eyebrows back and forth _._ Shaw grinned but quickly hid her smile.

 

“Yes Root, I really wanna know!”, she replied earnestly and also placed her hand on Root’s shoulder (careful not to hurt her bandaged arm).

 

Root looked around to make sure nobody was around- which was unnecessary since they were alone in the room. She beckoned to Shaw to lean nearer and Shaw closed the few inches between them.

 

“Our noses are kissiiiing!”, Root giggled.

 

“Yeah, Root, you’re right”, Shaw said and gave Root peck. Root went bright red in like a tomato in her face. “Sameen”, she said with a fake – innocent voice and got lost in her thoughts.

 

“You wanted to tell me something?”, Shaw asked after a while, not sure if she should interrupt her daydream.

 

“Wh- What?”, Root spluttered and looked around confused. “Oh, yea!”, she remembered and her face got that excited look again. “Iiiii wanteeeed to tellllll yyyyyou thaaat…”, she teased, seemingly enjoying it.

 

“Yeees?”, Shaw asked curiously. “You know Shaw”, Root said. “No one’s supposed to know this because… “, she made a big circle with her head to make sure no one was around once again. “Shaw, I’m a secret superstar with two identities!”, Root squeaked out in a whisper.

 

Shaw tried to keep her serious gaze, without success. She started to laugh hysterically. When she had collected herself again, she wiped the tears away and asked, still breathlessly,“You are WHAT?!”

 

She looked at Root, still grinning to both ears but Root pouted and lowered her gaze. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”, she exclaimed, trying not to let the tears out, failing.

 

“Aww baby I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”, Shaw apologized, still amazed by the power of anesthesia. “Look, I wasn’t laughing at you”. Shaw embraced Root tightly and whispered sweet nothings to calm her down. She had to be very careful since Root’s hormones were going crazy.

 

“Yes you were!”, Root sobbed into her shoulder.

 

“No, I wasn’t baby, I promise”, Shaw guaranteed and massaged Root’s scalp (that’s something her dad had always done to calm her down).

 

“Hmmmm”, Root hummed. “You didn’t”, she repeated and snuffled.

Shaw let go of Root and handed her a Kleenex box from the nightstand. Root grabbed one tissue to blow her nose.

 

“You still want to talk to me?”, Shaw asked after Root was finished. When no answer came, she added: “Do you have another name as superstar?”

 

That caught Root’s attention. “Yes, my name is Root Texas!”, she told her proudly.

 

“Root Texas, like, Hanna Montana?”

 

“Yeah, Hanna Montana is my biggest rival! But I’m better than her anyways”. Root let out a smug laugh and flipped her hair back.

 

“I know, her music really sucks!”, Shaw gave her a knowing nod. “Can you sing something for me?”

 

“No Shaw, sorry. You know”, whispered Root. “My identity must not be known”

 

Shaw nodded understandingly. “Yeah, I get that. Of course.”

 

“But Shaaw”, Root looked at her uncertainly and stroked her hand.

 

“Yes Root?”

 

“Could _you_ sing something for _me_?”, she asked and pouted.

 

“Root, I-”, Shaw began to protest, but she couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes. (And Root knew exactly how she could blackmail Sameen.)

 

“Alright. What do you want me to sing?”, she sighed.

 

“I don’t care”, Root said and lied down to get comfier, snuggling into her pillow.

 

“Okay, let’s see… “, Shaw thought about it and began to sing after a while. “Okay. Khm. _Do I move you, are you willi_ _n’, do I groo_ -”

 

“Nooo! Sameeen! Not that kind of song!”, Root screamed in disgust. “That’s porny”, she added.

 

“Well, then what else should I sing?”, Shaw tried to sound grumpy but the ‘porny’ made it very difficult, even for her.

 

“Something… I don’t know, something nice”, Root responded.

 

Shaw mediated, knitting her brows. “ I don’t know the lyrics”, she said and began to hum  _Somewhere over the rainbow_ .  Root watched with amusement how Shaw tried not to sing any tune wrong, and let herself sink into the sweet voice.  She closed her eyes and trailed off to the music and to her girlfriend’s caresses on her back. 

 

When Shaw was finished, she s usurrated, “Good night, baby” and bent down to give Root a kiss on the back of her head. 

 

“Shaw?”, Root mumbled, voice choked from the pillow.

 

“Yes Root?”, Shaw asked, looking adoringly at Root.

 

“You’re sitting on my painkiller tube”

 

“Oh, sorry”, Shaw said and got up immediately. She adjusted her position to make sure she wouldn’t hurt Root and watched her peacefully falling asleep.

 

 


End file.
